Talk:The Worst Witch Wiki
In and Out of universe? I think in total, the wiki kind of is a mess...this is because of us, the writers, jumping in and out of the universe. Take a look at the Harry Potter wiki How they mark things like J.K Rowling as "out of universe" on the top. I think we should do the same, cause when i refer to forexample Weirdsister College It doesn't take you to a page with the college mildred goes to, but the tv series. So I think we should write many things from mildred and other characters perspective so that we are actually IN the universe. And when writing about the actors, tv show etc. we mark it with "out of universe". Just a suggestion to make everything tidy Smestad1 12:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Writer singular, I would think- I started the wiki and set up most the pages. I don't have much experience other than this wiki, and I didn't have anyone to work with. perhaps we can work together to tidy it up? I like what you did with the front page, BTW. Decat 09:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but shouldn't the telemovie be placed before all the tv series? Anyways, if you mark a "out of universe" article with the real-world template on the top, it's all good :) I've made a new Weirdsister College page for the college and just copied the information i needed from the tv series page. Btw...i'm stuck on "the new worst witch" season 2...can't find the episodes anywhere :/ any suggestions, or maybe you have them? REALLY want to finish it and they don't seem to sell the show in my country.. Smestad1 15:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) yes it should. order should be: books, telemovie, tv series, weirdsister, new worst witch. sorry, I don't own the new the new worst with, and even seen most of it. you could try youtube, otherwise you would have buy the dvd online- they where all relesed here in australia, but nowhere else apprantly. also I like the 'out of universe' tag, Kate Ducene and Diana rigg's pages. i'm happy for that to go on all out of universe pages. 04:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) oops forgot to sign in! Decat 05:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Good to have that sorted out :) Only some of the episodes from season 2 are posted on youtube, unfortunately...same goes for any other sites :/ Why were they released in Australia? It's a british show after all...yeah, but there are many pages that need the tag...many of those I might never stumble over as I am pretty new to the universe. In case you stumble over any, go here for how to use the tag. Smestad1 00:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I've been editing the Wiki to seperate both magical world and real world. So, I think we should have some new editing rules: #All articles concerning The Worst Witch Characters should have a new information caption, "Species " and should be writted as a report of the person with no reference to the television series. #Teachers must have their pages edited so they have their first name; e.g. "Amelia Cackle", "Constance Hardbroom", "Imogen Drill". #All characters need an information box. #Minor characters do not need huge chunks of information. e.g. Phoebe Nettlebetter. #Weirdsister College needs an independant page about the magical world and the real world. Cranavvo 23:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Cranavvo, the wiki is not completley in-universe due to there being different versions of The Worst Witch (books, telemovie, TV Series) and I want to cover all of these. all relevant pages have an out-of-universe tag already. I've also deleted the "Species" page as the "Witch" and Wizard" pages already cover that. 1. That infomation is useful, but i'm not sure that 'species' is the right word. They are all human, but witches and wizards have magical ability. 2. It's already in the titles. 3. most already it, I didn't add to it some where I had next to no infomation. 4. I don't really understand this, and am adding the infomation back, there is no point removing perfectly good infomation. PLEASE do not remove large chunks of infomation! 5. Weirdsister was already split into two pages. Decat (talk) 05:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Entire Wiki is Kind of Messy There are quite a few pages that have a disclaimer at the top, saying, "This article is written from a real world point of view and so is not considered part of The Worst Witch universe." This gets kind of messy though, because there isn't a single Worst Witch universe. There are at least four continuities: The books, the 1986 TV movie, the 1998 TV series, and the 2017 TV series. These can't all be "considered part of The Worst Witch universe," because they each have inconsistancies with each other, some of which are impossible to reconcile with each other (especially the 2017 TV series, which is a loose adaptation.) To say that all of these continuities exist as part of The Worst Witch universe is nonsensical. My suggestion is to clean up the entire Wiki, and make one continuity be the main "universe" that it records the information of, with the other versions being "adaptations" or "alternate universes." Since they came first, I suggest that the books be the primary universe and continuity. Part of the problem with most of the articles is that is that they mix up information from multiple adaptations to the point that a single universe ends up contradicting itself. The main page has Maud listed as "Maud Moonshine," even though her surname in the books is "Spellbody," with "Moonshine" being an invention of the 1998 TV series. The main articles for Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom are titled "Miss Amelia Cackle" and "Miss Constance Hardbroom," even though their first names are never mentioned in the books, and are therefore extra-canonical. These problems I listed aren't the only problems either. I strongly suggest heavy revisions of each article, so that character biographies and such only contain information from the books, whereas information from the other versions are put in an "alternate universe" section. Filmfan95 (talk) 02:34, October 8, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure about that idea- the books may have come first, but the various adaptions really expanded the world. Originally, when I started the Wiki, the main 'universe' was the 1998 TV Show/Weirdsister/The New Worst Witch, as they are all meant to be in the same continuity, with differences from the books and 1986 film noted. But then the new series came along in early 2017, and it's a completely new and quite different adaption. I did do a lot of restructuring of articles in 2017, adding tabbed infoboxes and trying to make it clearer what info is from were- though primarily for the characters articlesDecat (talk) 01:31, November 18, 2018 (UTC)